The present invention relates to personal mobile computing devices commonly known as mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for delivering information to, and programming mobile devices.
Mobile devices are small electronic computing devices often referred to as personal digital assistants. Many such mobile devices are hand held devices, or palm size devices, which comfortably fit within the hand. One commercially available device is sold under the tradename HandHeld PC (or H/PC) having software provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Generally, the mobile device includes a processor, random access memory (RAM), and an input device such as a keyboard and a display The keyboard can be integrated with the display, such as when the keyboard is incorporated as a touch sensitive display. A communication interface is optionally provided and is commonly used to communicate with the desktop computer. A replaceable or rechargeable battery powers the mobile device. Optionally, the mobile device can receive power from an external power source that overrides or recharges the built-in battery.
In some prior applications, the mobile device is used in conjunction with the desktop computer. For example, the user of the mobile device may also have access to, and use, a desktop computer at work or at home or both. The user typically runs the same types of applications on both the desktop computer and on the mobile device. Thus, it is quite advantageous for the mobile device to be designed to be coupled to the desktop computer to exchange information with, and share information with, the desktop computer.
Another technique for providing information to such mobile devices is through a wireless transmission link. Such information can include electronic mail or news, weather, sports, traffic and local event information. The information is typically obtained from a desktop computer connected to the Internet and delivered over a wired connection. However, it may be desirable to deliver such information over a wireless connection as well. A wireless receiver on the mobile device can act to receive information as it is being sent to the mobile device.
Where the mobile device is or has a pager, each pager in a given system has one or more addresses. When a message is transmitted over a wireless channel, it is destined for an address. All pagers assigned to that wireless channel receive the message and check the address contained in the message against its own addresses. This address-matching algorithm can be implemented either in the hardware, or in software, or in a combination of hardware and software. If the address associated with the incoming message does not match any of the addresses on the pager, then the message is discarded. However, if the address does match one of the addresses on the pager, then the message is accepted and forwarded to higher level software in the protocol stack on the pager for suitable processing.
Addresses can typically be of two types. The first is a personal address which is unique within a given wireless network (i.e., only one pager has that address). The personal address is used for sending a message to a particular pager.
The second type of address is a broadcast address. A broadcast address is typically programmed into many pagers within a given wireless network. Thus, a single message delivered over a broadcast address is received and accepted by multiple pagers in the network. Such addresses are used for implementing broadcast services, such as the news, traffic, weather, etc. services mentioned above.
There is currently no convenient way to reprogram the addresses in mobile devices, such as pagers. Instead, the pagers must be brought back to a service center where special tools are used to access and modify the internal storage of the pager, where the addresses are stored. Some prior systems have attempted to accomplish over-the-air programming. In such systems, the network owner (or carrier) sends a special message to the pager that changes the addresses in the pager.
However, to date, this has been quite uncommon. Each manufacturer of pagers has its own proprietary message formats and methods in the -radio hardware and software associated with the pager. Thus, a special message needs to be specially formatted for the reprogramming of each of the different manufacturers pagers. In addition, some manufacturers have more than one model or style of pager, each with its own internal proprietary message formats and methods. Thus, even a single manufacturer of pagers would be required to have a variety of special programming messages sent, based upon the particular type of pager being used by the user.
Further, over-the-air programming presents significant difficulties with respect to security. In other words, if the provider of the broadcast services being programmed wishes to charge users a fee or subscription price to receive the broadcast services, then the programming messages must be highly secure. Otherwise, unauthorized programming of the pager devices to receive the broadcast services would be problematic.
Further, with the advent of global computer networks, such as the Internet, and information, broadcast services, have become prevalent and important. However, a typical pager can only have a limited number of addresses (usually 2-8). A much larger number of broadcast services would desirably be offered to suit a wide range of interests and needs for the various users of the pagers. That being the case, each individual user would need to have the pager reprogrammed (by taking it back to a service center) so that it contained the addresses which would select desired broadcast services, desired by the individual user. This would need to be done each time the user wished to add, delete, or change the broadcast services selection. This is highly cost inefficient and is believed to have at least stunted the growth and proliferation of such broadcast services.
Over-the-air programming also presents another significant hurdle—reliability. For instance, even if a programming message were to be transmitted over the air, the programming message could contain errors once received by the pager, or the pager could be out of the service area, or turned off, when the programming message was transmitted. In a one-way paging system (which is the most prevalent system in the world today) there is no way for a sender to know that the programming message was actually received successfully by the desired pager.